6 Times My family
by wolfandanimefangirl208
Summary: 6 Times Sakura had met Kisame. With those 6 times she fell more in love  -  A SakuraXKisame oneshot, cause I am obsessive  0  Better than my crappy summary...Well I hope it is  O.o


Helloooooooooo ^-^ Ok before you get upset, I am still working on my 'Sakura Haruno the supreme mother' but i'm having major writing block. If you would like to send in suggestions, I'd be happy to look through them :D

Anyway, Here is a oneshot roughly based around FGDragon's suggestion for a KisameXSakura story that should have been completed last year. I'm lazy ok, get over it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich by now

* * *

><p>Sitting in a washed up old pub was the first time I met Kisame. I had just finished a secret A-Rank assignment and stopped in a same village for the night. Why is it secret you ask, well it's all because of my stupid team. Even before Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, I have been treated as the weakest link out of team 7. 'Sakura stay back, I'll protect you' and 'your annoying, just stay out of the way' are very commonly used by my teammates Naruto-Baka and Sasuke-Teme. I mean come on; I have surpassed Tsunade the hokage, the Women that strikes fear into hearts just by staring at them. But noooo, I'm still weak and annoying.<p>

Ok so back to the topic at hand, Tsunade; knowing my full strength, sent me on a mission without my team knowing. She knows I can kick ass and ask questions later, hell I'm even an ANBU. I had taken my Exams when Naruto and Kakashi were trying to bring Sasuke back. But they don't know that, they still think I'm a chunnin. Come to think of it, I don't know why I'm still on a team with them.

So here I am in a small establishment, drinking away my sorrows thinking I have to go back to my team asking where I've been and how it isn't safe to go somewhere alone. Ordering another bottle of Sake, I turn around on the bar stool and looked around the place. It was full of dirty drunk people, either staring at you like a piece of meat or so wasted that they couldn't stand.

A low husky voice sounded from next to me, I glanced to the side wondering why I didn't hear this person come and sit next to me. My eyes widened a bit when I saw sharp teeth that belonged to none other than Hoshigaki Kisame. I turned my whole body towards him. "You have got to be fucking with me" I bluntly said. The blue man smiled dangerously at me "I would be honoured to Cherry Blossom". I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I looked away back to my new bottle of Sake.

I tried to ignore his booming laugh as I glared at my Sake. "Don't worry princess, I'm not here to cause trouble" I turned to glare at him as I snarled "don't call me princess" he moved closer, so close that I could feel his hot breath. "And what are you going to do about it, ha Pinkie" My eye twitched, the anger rising in me. I breathed in and out, trying to cool my explosive temper. I turned in my seat to my drink. "Right now I don't care" I said as calmly as I could. He snorted and drank from his own Sake. Minutes passed as I tried to ignore him and his constant blubbering. "Don't you have children to eat or a partner to annoy, instead of talking to me" I snapped at him. All he did was smile "nah, I like annoying you; you're a cute fiery little thing, that's for sure".

My blush returned 'Dammit why am I blushing, and why am I just sitting here, he's my enemy' **'who cares, have you seen the muscles on him. Can you say HOT!' **I flinched at my inners words 'shut up'. I sighed feeling tired all of a sudden "Whatever" I say as I stand up, finishing my Sake and walking away back to my hotel, listening to his fading laugh.

My second encounter with Kisame, now dubbed as Mr Stupid-Sushi-faced-muscly-fish, was again in a pub….the same one as our first encounter to be exact. I had just finished escorting the most annoying, bald man ever to his stupid home and all I wanted to do was drink my Sake and hopefully get some rest. I was so out of my mind I hadn't noticed I had sat quite close to Mr Stupid-Sushi-faced-muscly-fish. "Well hello princess, come back cause you missed me ay" I turned my tied eyes towards him and tried to glare but gave up and rested my head on the counter top, still watching him. I muttered some gibberish back to him and closed my eyes. When I opened them I found that in Kisame's place was thin air. I sat up and looked around, than down to a bottle of sake in front of me. "Strange I didn't order anything" I mutter as I look at the bottle. A piece of paper under it caught my eye. Picking it up there were words. "_Here you go princess; it looks like you needed it more than me. I'll be seeing you. Ps You need some beauty sleep_" I gaped at the note. **'Aww wasn't that sweet of that muscular hunk of a man, lets jump him' **inner giggled with glee in my mind. Completely ignoring her, I re-read the last few words '_I'll be seeing you'_ what the hell does that mean'. I took the bottle and left going back to my hotel room, contemplating what it meant.

The fourth time I saw Kisame was when he showed up in my hotel room a few weeks later. I was surprised to say the least. I had just come out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me and there on my bed, lying comfortably, was Mr Stupid-Sushi-faced-muscly-fish. My eyes grew wide as I gripped my towel, making my already pale knuckles even whiter. I stood there for a few minutes, mortified. Kisame just continued smiling at me from his leisurely position. The heart rising to my face snapped me put of my shock, and I grew angry, so fucking angry. "What the fuck are you doing here! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I screamed as I threw anything I could lay my spare hand on, at him. As quick as lighting he leaped from the bed while dodging everything and before I knew what was happening he had got me. Appearing behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and his hard chest. It got harder to breathe; my heart was pounding so loud, I'm sure he could hear it.

We stood there for hours, minutes, second. I couldn't tell. Than finally he leaned down to my ear, so close that I could feel his hot breathe; sending chills down my spine. "Now, now princess. Don't be so mean, after all the trouble I went through to see you", he whispered. All my anger was now gone, replaced with fear, curiosity and for some unknown reason excitement. He continued to speak "Hush now Sakura-_Chan, _I'm not here to hurt you" I swallowed "then why are you here" he chuckled "Do I have to have a reason to be, I'm an S-rank criminal, and we don't need reasons. Until next time Blossom" and with those parting words, he was gone. When I turned around, in his place was a white rose with a black ribbon attached. Filled with different emotions, I pick the rose up and proceeded to look out the open window. An unnoticed smile crept onto my face.

The fifth time I saw Kisame was when he kidnapped me. I had woken up in an unfamiliar room that was a dark purple. Sitting up I glanced around and saw a basic bedroom which included a bed, desk, a dresser and two doors leading to the unknown. It was around this time that I noticed I was still in my purple and black pyjama shirt and shorts. I carefully slipped out the bed, my feet soundlessly hitting the cold floor. I crept to the first door and found it unlocked; it opened into a beautiful Victorian style bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, I tried the second door. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Opening the door I stuck my head out and saw a long hallway. Stepping out, I started to walk down the long, dark hallway that was mounted with glowing candles that were attached to the walls by gold handles.

'…**.Whoa…I like this place'** inner stated in wonder. I nodded my head, agreeing with her statement. Passing by many different coloured doors, I arrived at the top of some stone stairs. Finding my courage, I started down the stairs in an orderly fashion. The stairs led me to a kitchen, a very big, modern kitchen that held a long table in centre of the room. I strolled through the room, into another that held two 3-seater couches, a couple of arm chairs, a huge TV and a pool table. I gaped. This place was freaking huge. I finally got over my astonishment and moved towards a hidden door in the corner; although my instance was telling me to go through another door that would have probably been my ticket to freedom. I gripped the handle painfully and swung it open. That was the dumbest think I've ever done.

Within the room were 10 people all wearing black cloaks adorned with red clouds. The Akatsuki! All I could do was stand there in shock. **'Oh shit, why are you just standing there? Run Sakura RUN!'** inner screamed in my head. But I couldn't, I couldn't move; my body had frozen with fear. We all stood there, me looking at them, they looking back at me. Until one person; a man I think, came forth. He wore a hood to keep me from seeing his face, but it didn't hide his glowing, grey-ringed, eyes. "Hello Sakura" his mysteriously dark voice made my skin crawl. What had I got myself into?

So it has been a year since I was kidnapped and forced to become the Akatsukis Medic. I know it has been a very long time. It actually wasn't that bad, and surprisingly I had really grown close to the Akatsuki. Over that time, I grew stronger with training by Itachi, Pein and Madara. It had been a shock to find out that cute little Tobi was in fact the legendary Uchiha Madara in disguise.

Aside from going on missions, sewing up Hidans detached limbs and trying to avoided Konoha ninjas -that were on the search for me- my new life was so much better than my old one. Although I did miss (Teacher) and a few others, I never felt I belonged there with all those people looking down at me like I was pathetic.

When I first was forced to be here, I hated everyone, I hated what they had done and their reasons behind the deeds. But as time grew, I got to know them and it shocked me to find that they were like nothing that the rumours had said they were like, and the secrets that they had; especially Itachi's. In a way these people were becoming my family. Pein and Konan were protective and always there for me like a mum and dad. Zetsu, Kakuzu and Madara were the unusual uncles that were also protective and taught me a lot about life. And Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi were my big brothers that killed anyone that messed with me and were always there for a shoulder to cry on. Kisame, well he was the man I had fallen in love with. I should have seen it coming, ever since he opened his big mouth in that bar. I hoped he loved me too, Konan says so but I don't know if what she says is true. But we do flirt, A LOT! I don't even mind that he is blue and looks like a fish. I still love him, but it's not like I'm ever going to tell him.

At around noon, I was found sitting on top of the mountain which holds one of the Akatsuki bases. Closing my eyes, I felt the wind run through my hair and caress my face, the smell of water strong in the air. "Here you are" a voice shook me out of my little world. I turned my head to look behind me and there was Kisame; looking delicious as ever. He smiled that smile that I had grown to love. He sat next to me, and leaned back, using his arms to support him. "Hey, what's up?" He shrugged "Nothing much. I got bored, it's just us two here; everyone else left this morning". I nodded "So what do you wanna do, we don't have any missions until tomorrow" I asked. It was quite as he thought about it. Suddenly he sat up and turned toward me, while grabbing my hands. He looked nervous. I could see a tiny blush on his face. "Sakura…I wanna tell you something….but I don't know…how …you'll take it" I smiled at him "you can tell me anything Kisame-Kun". Before I knew it, his face was right in front of mine. I turned bright red, not knowing what to do. **'Kiss him, kiss him, KISS HIM!**' inner screamed in my head. We were so close our lips nearly touched "Sakura" he breathed my name out. I was just about to take things into my own hands, when he pulled back and stood up. I was shocked and was just about to ask him why he stopped when I sensed it…Konoha Ninjas. And I knew every one of them.

I turned to Kisame, as he picked Samehada off the ground. Putting my hand on his chest, I looked him in the eyes "Kisame you need to go" he looked confused "There are too many for you to take on, please you must go" He took his hand away from Samehada and placed them on my own "Then we run together, I'm not leaving you" I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes "please Kisame…Run…  
>I'll be fine, they will be too busy looking after me to go after you" I quickly took of my Akatsuki cloak and gave it to him "Ok I need you to knock me out". He looked mad "I'm not going to do that!" I grabbed his face in my palms and whispered in a calm voice "we will see each other again, I promise" He looked torn on what to do, until finally he nodded "I'm sorry". The next think I saw was darkness and several voices calling my name, but not one of those voices was the one I wanted to hear.<p>

I awoke in a white room at the Konoha hospital. I laid there, just staring at the roof with no emotion, just waiting for nothing. I felt hollow and numb, like all my being had been sucked out of me. I stayed that way for most of the day, ignoring everyone that came in to either visit me or check on me. Around 3ish Team 7 finally came to visit. "Sakura-Chaan" Naruto screamed as he launched his body into the air and onto my bed. I didn't even flinch, but my eyes did drift to his happy but concerned face. "Naruto, please control yourself, Sakura needs to rest." Kakashi said with a bored voice, his eyes planted on his porn. Sasuke sneered "you really are weak, pathetic" those words started a fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Sai Walked over to me "Hey ugly, we are being sent on a mission without you" '_wouldn't be the first time'_ I thought. I don't remember how long they were there for or what they said, but they had left sometime later.

My body grew hot, my face twisting into an expression of anger. Getting up, I changed in my clothes that were clean and resting in a nearby chair. Then, I snuck through the window and started to head towards my house to get my pack, than to Tsunades office to talk. _'I'm not getting left behind this time, I'm so fucking sick of being left behind'_ I screamed in my head **'Yea, We'll show them and then it will be our back that they will watch' **inner agreed with the same anger as myself.

After getting my stuff, I headed to the Hokages office with determined steps. Slamming the door open, I stormed in. "(Teacher) I request to go on the mission with team 7" I growled at her. She looked up from her paper work and sighed "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't take that chance, the Akatsuki kidnapped you, probably just to get to Naruto. Why aren't you still in hospital" I glared at the ground, I felt so hot, so freaking angry. So angry, that I finally snapped. I smashed my hands on her desk, officially breaking it into several pieces. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE, I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND BY MY SO CALLED TEAM AGAIN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING I CANT PROTECT MYSELF!" I screamed at her. She looked at me with shock in her eyes. I lowered my voice "I thought you believed in me (Teacher) you always thought I was strong, I guess I was wrong" I looked down "I may have been weak before" I lifted my head up, with a determined face "but I'm not anymore. I will show everyone that I'm not weak" I turned and headed to the door. As I opened the door, I glanced back "I'm going on that mission, and you're not going to stop me" those were my final words as I was leaving, but not before hearing a whisper "you were never weak to me Sakura"

I headed straight to the gates were team 7 was preparing. Naruto saw me first as he starting running like a manic towards me "Sakura-Chaaaaaan, are you here to wish us luck" His bright blue eyes darkened a little when he saw me angry expression. I walked passed him and straight to Kakashi. He looked me over "Sakura why do you have a pack with you" I stood tall and glared at him "I'm going on this mission with you, and before you say anything I'm going and that's final" I growled at him than glared at the others. "Sakura I don't thi-"Kakashi started. "I don't care what you think, I'm going! So shut up and lets go, you're wasting time" I walked away from them, through the gates, not daring to look back at their faces. As they started following me, I looked to the sky and thought 'Kisame, where ever you are…I…..I miss you'

The sixth time I saw Kisame was when my team and I were on our way back from our mission. It went smoothly, but again I was out casted. We had just stopped for a break when low and behold; Kisame and Itachi appeared from the thick forest. Everyone got into a defensive position, except for me. "Itachi" I heard Sasuke hiss at his older brother. I didn't care, my eyes were focused on Kisame as his were focused on me. Kakashi stood forward "state you purpose? Why are so close to Konohagakue?" Itachi looked at me "we're here to pick someone up" he said non-emotionally

Kisame looks at me with emotion filled eyes "Sakura...I-we...we...are here to bring you back to the Akatsuki" he turned his face to the side. Bluish hair covered his once expressional eyes. My heart stopped for a moment in time, was he ordered to come get me…or did he want me to be there… with him? "Kisame…" the name fell from my lips in a silent whisper.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of me in a protective stance "you will not take her from us or this village! Not again!" I looked over his shoulder as I kept my eyes planted on Kisame. I felt Sasuke and Kakashi appear at my sides, with Sai backing them up. My once precious boys (and Sai) now forming a protective circle around me. It sickened me. I felt Sasuke next to me twitch. He wanted his revenge. I was actually quite surprised, I would have thought he would attack but instead is standing at my side. Protecting me… Weak. Little. Sakura.

Itachi Sighed "Sakura, I am getting impatient. Choose now. It's us. Or my foolish little brother and those who left you behind for thinking you were… _weak_" All my team besides Sai flinched. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. 'No! Don't cry, you are strong and won't let it get to you' "Sakura..." white pupils found my Emerald eyes. Kisame's hand was held out "Please...you belong with us...we need you" he said, but all my mind could make out was "I need you".

My thoughts were broken by a laugh. I turned towards the sound. "Sasuke?" said person was laughing like a maniac. "Well, well, well. The fish loves the Cherry Blossom. How... Pathetic "he sneered "Like Sakura would ever return your feelings. You sicken me" Kisame growled, his grip on his Samehada tightened

I don't know what happened, but something in me just snapped. My fist found Sasuke's face. The impact sent his body flying, slamming into a few trees, until he rested at the foot of a bolder. My fist a blazing green, I could feel my chakra swirling like crazy. Sasuke's head popped up, staring at me in disbelief. All Konaha ninja's sharing his expression, all but Itachi who was smirking.

"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" I screamed at him. I than turned and pushed a stunned Naruto out of the way. My steps were bold as I walked towards Kisame, my eyes filled with determination. Time seemed to slow down as I placed my hand in Kisame's. Our eyes lock as he pulled me into him, his arms locking me in place closely to his body.

Kakashi was the first to speak "why, Sakura?" I tilted my head towards him "Why?... Why?... such a misunderstood word? Why didn't you ever pay attention to me? Why didn't you teach me? Why did you leave me? Why did you never care enough to realise I had fallen in love with an S-Rank missing Nin? Really _Sensei, _and here I was thinking you had enough brains to know that all of this _.fault_. If you hadn't cast me aside like dirt on your shoes. If you had just let me; prove myself to you and everyone else. If you had loved me like you do the boys. If you had just cared. We wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be in the arms of a murderer. We wouldn't be in this situation. But no matter, I thank you. I thank you so much. For if you hadn't done what you did. I wouldn't have found my family, my real family"

I nuzzled Kisames chest, as he let out a purr sound. Itachi appeared by our side. He looked down at me, while placing a hand on my head and ruffled it like a brother would. I felt at home. A rough hand tilted my head up and I looked into the eyes of my love. I knew, in my heart, he didn't want me to join because I was ordered to. He wanted me to join, so that I would be with him. The look in his eyes said it all.

"Let's go home" he whispered softly to me. I tightened my grip on him and all three of us disappeared, leaving three confused and enraged ninja behind. It was time to start my life with Kisame...My family.

End.

* * *

><p>OMG THAT WAS CRAP :(<p>

But please review anyway :D

Review

Review

Review

^0^


End file.
